La rentrée des classes du choixpeau magique
by britishtoune
Summary: Le choixpeau doit faire sa rentrée des classes, mais il fait une petit dépression... Les différents membres du bureau du directeur vont essayer de lui remonter le moral. Quelques joutes verbales vont éclater. Qu'il est dur d'être le choixpeau magique.


Le choixpeau reste toujours comme chaque année dans le bureau des directeurs en attendant la cérémonie de répartition...A vous de faire une description sur ses occupations... Conditions : Il faut faire interagir le choixpeau avec les objets/tableaux/animaux qui peuvent se trouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore... Pour le reste champs libre! Amusez vous bien ;)

Un léger bâillement se fit entendre dans le bureau vide de Dumbledore. En ce jour du premier septembre, le choixpeau se réveilla après une nuit à méditer sur son avenir… Et Oui le choixpeau était en pleine dépression… Surtout qu'il ne servait qu'une fois par an. Mais pourquoi fallait il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Il n'aurait pas pu être un chapeau comme tout le monde et avoir une famille remplie de petits couvre chefs… Non il avait fallu qu'il soit acheté par un grand sorcier du nom de Godric Gryffondor, mais sa vie avait été remplie de péripéties jusqu'à la mort de son maître. Depuis ce temps là, il avait été installé sur cette étagère et il ne servait à rien, à part une fois par an. Il entendit quelqu'un toussotait, il soupira. Fumsek prit la parole :

« Alors encore entrain de ruminer Choixpeau ? »

« Fumsek laisse moi tranquille… Toi, tu as la belle vie, Dumby te caresse les plumes tous les jours. Moi je n'ai pas le droit à une petite gratouille de temps en temps… »

Puis il se renfrogna plus qu'il ne l'était… Fumsek soupira mais n'ajouta rien… Mais après quelques minutes n'y tenant plus, il lui dit :

« Choixpeau ! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Tu as une place rêvée quand même, moi je suis obligée de pleurer pour donner mes larmes tant recherchées, on me tire les plumes pour les mettre dans des baguettes ou pour des expérimentations… Tu crois que c'est une vie rêvée ! »

« Fumsek, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! Je n'ai rien demandé moi, je veux simplement continuer ma dépression, seul et toi tu te permets de me juger !! »

« Mais je ne te juge pas ! »

« MAIS SI TU ME JUGES AVEC TES GRANDS AIRS !!!!!! CE QUE TU PEUX M'ENERVER A LA FIN !!!! »

Des protestations commencèrent à se faire entendre du coté des tableaux des anciens directeurs, c'est alors que Armando Dippet prit la parole :

« Mais vous avez pas fini de vous chamailler vous deux ! Albus commence à me prendre pour un fou quand je lui dis que vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer… Mais il verra quand il sera sous notre forme ! »

Fumsek lui répondit :

« Armando si Albus meurt, ça m'étonnerait que je reste ici ! J'aurais d'autres chats à fouetter ! »

Le choixpeau éternua bruyamment et ajouta :

« Désolé, les rayons du soleil m'éblouisse et me font éternuer… Par contre Fumsek tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? »

Il y eut un silence pesant qui s'installa… Puis des petits cris se firent entendre, les bonbons aux citrons commencèrent à piailler :

« Le voilà, le voilà ! Préparez vous il faut qu'on se fasse bien voir !! »

Dumbledore entra, traversa son bureau, prit un bonbon au citron puis caressa doucement Fumsek qui se mit à roucouler doucement… Discrètement Albus, lui arracha une plume, faisant crier le phénix, Albus n'entendit évidemment qu'un piaillement mécontent :

« Non mais ça va pas vieux schnock !! Siphonnez du bonbon au citron !! »

« Calme toi Fumsek, j'ai besoin d'une de tes plumes pour une expérience. »

« Ben moi je te tire pas la barbe poil par poil ! »

Sur cette dernière insulte, Fumsek s'envola et se posa à côté du choixpeau qui ne broncha pas un instant. Albus sortit de son bureau, les bonbons au citron commencèrent à s'égosiller :

« Rhoooooooo la chance il a mangé bonbon au citron !!! »

Le choixpeau lança :

« Mais taisez vous espèce de tordus !! Et toi retourne sur ton perchoir, saleté d'oiseau ! »

« Mais comment il me parle l'autre là ! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! »

Fumsek prit dans ses serres le choixpeau et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte. A cet instant précis, si des personnes saines d'esprits étaient passées ils auraient pu entendre :

« Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahouhouhouhou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de voler au dessus du château !!! Dommage que je n'ai pas d'yeux pour voir ça ! »

« Alors ça te remet les idées en place une petite balade à l'air libre ! »

« Oh que oui… Sauf que j'ai déjà froid et je sens l'humidité entrer dans mes tissus… »

« Allez demi tour ! »

Fumsek joignit le geste à la parole et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau d'Albus. Il entra et redéposa le choixpeau à sa place tout ceci accompagné d'un « oh » des bonbons au citron… Puis se posa sur son perchoir et commença à remettre ses plumes en place. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit quelqu'un ou quelque chose couiner… Il tourna la tête et dit :

« Choixpeau qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? »

« Ô malheur ! C'est la répartition ce soir et je n'ai rien préparé ! »

Et il se mit à pleurer, enfin faire semblant de pleurer vu qu'il n'y avait aucunes larmes qui pouvait couler… C'est alors qu'Armando Dippet ajouta en s'énervant :

« Il n'y a pas moyen de se reposer ici !! Choixpeau tu es un pro de l'improvisation !! Il suffit que tu regardes ce qu'il y a dans la cervelle de ces marmots et après ton esprit tordu va nous pondre un sublime texte ! Et Albus la chantera pendant environ un mois et nous la connaîtrons par cœur ! Comme chaque année… Mais franchement là, tu ne peux pas arrêter de couiner un peu !! »

A cet instant précis, on entendit un grincement d'enfer, Fumsek se sauva par la fenêtre, les directeurs se jetèrent sous ce qu'ils avaient dans leur cadre et le choixpeau… ne fit rien, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger… Il essaya de se boucher les oreilles qu'il n'avait pas mais il savait bien que c'était trop tard, il l'avait réveillé… Le grincement s'arrêta et le choixpeau tenta une approche :

« Bonjour monsieur Télescope ! »

Un grincement se refit entendre puis une voix caverneuse répondit :

« Choixpeau tu sais que tu es entrain de me casser les lentilles ! J'essaye de me reposer, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit ! Albus n'a pas arrêté ces derniers temps, pire que le professeur Sinistra… Donc tes jérémiades tu te les gardes ! Chaque année c'est pareil ! »

Puis le bruit secoua encore les membres du bureau puis plus rien… Fumsek réapparut cela voulait dire que monsieur Télescope s'était rendormi… Il prit la parole :

« Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerais jamais ! »

Le choixpeau fut prit d'un fou rire, qu'il en tomba en bas de son étagère… Il dit entre deux secousses :

« Surtout tu n'as jamais supporté qu'Albus te trompe avec lui !!! »

Et là tous les tableaux se mirent à rire, si bien que lorsque Albus entra dans son bureau il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait… En se dirigeant vers l'étagère il regarda à terre en disant :

« Encore tombé ! Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit ! »

« Désolé monsieur le directeur ! »

« Ce n'est rien, de toute façon la cérémonie a lieu dans vingt minutes donc je t'emmène avec moi ! »

« Quoi déjà !?! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer… Et… Et encore… »

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'entendirent les membres du bureau… Ils soufflèrent un peu, le calme était revenu… Ils s'endormirent paisiblement… Telle était la journée de la rentrée des classes du choixpeau magique…


End file.
